A Night To Remember
by Tigerz101
Summary: Lucy felt her heart constrict as her brown eyes fell upon the handsome pink-haired man. She strolled closer to the docks, where he stood in his boat, waiting for a passenger in the dim light of the fire-lit candle lamps. "Care for a ride Miss?" He offered with a smirk. "Of course." She smirked back and took his hand in hers as she boarded the boat.


The blonde girl heard her heels click onto the damp stone ground as she strolled to the docks. She saw the stars glisten in the dark night sky as she saw the faint image of the Eiffel Tower in front of her. She watched, as her shadow appeared and disappeared in the fire-lit street lights and as her formal, black dress slowly billowed in the comforting breeze.

The girl walked to the port where there, she saw many boats docked with men with long sticks stood for passengers. She couldn't see too well in the dim light of the street lamps, but she did see a particular man that caught her eye.

The girl strolled over, clicking her heels to catch the pink-haired man's attention. He leaned on his big stick as it was lodged in the water beneath the boat.

"Care for a ride, Miss?" The man offered with a smirk.

"Of course." The girl smirked back.

She took the man's hand in hers and stepped in the small boat, feeling it sway back and forth in the calm waters of the river. She sat down on the bench of boat, facing the attractive man as she crossed her legs properly.

The man pushed away from the docks and began to slowly navigate down the seemingly endless river. He stared at the beauty before him with a smile as he slowed down the process of transporting the woman.

"Have a name, Miss?" He looked down to her.

The girl tilted her head in amusement and leaned back a bit. "It is polite for the man to introduce himself first."

The man smiled at her proper ways and laughed a bit. "Sorry, I'm not the most polite man around."

The girl couldn't help but smile at his words. She had never met a man so...different. All the men she ever knew were mannerly and proper, same as her. She couldn't help but take an interest in the handsome man before her.

"I'm sorry, I must of assumed." The girl swayed her crossed leg up and down. "I am Lucy Heartfillia."

"Natsu Dragneel." The man introduced himself. "So Miss. Heartfillia, what's a pretty lady like you doing out here?"

Lucy tilted her head again in amusement of his complement. "This pretty lady wanted a ride down the river by a handsome man."

The two smirked at each other as light danced across their faces from the street lamps. They both couldn't help but stare at how beautiful or handsome one another looked.

"So, Miss Heartfillia, do you live here in the city?" Natsu had asked as he guided the boat through the calm waters.

"No, I vacation here often." Lucy replied as she swayed her foot again. "Helps get away from all the work."

"Hm, yes. You seem like a busy woman." Natsu smiled a bit at her.

"How so, Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"You're the most polite woman I've ever met, not to mention beautiful." Natsu glanced down at her. "And your clothing gives it away."

Lucy leaned forward intrigued by his words and leaned on her knee with her elbow. She put her chin in her palm and looked up to the mesmerizing man.

"How is my clothing?" Lucy asked him.

"Very official, Miss. Heartfillia." Natsu stared down to her. "Complements you well."

Lucy smiled and leaned back into the bench. "You're not to shabby yourself, for a man such as yourself."

"What kind of man am I?" Natsu had asked as he raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Not very polite." Lucy replied, amused with his reaction. "But very handsome."

Natsu gave a crooked smile to himself and continued to steer down the long river.

"Been working here long?" Lucy asked the man.

"Yeah, I like this job." Natsu shrugged.

"I can see why." Lucy smirked and looked to the now, bright Eiffel Tower that dazzled in lights.

"And it gives me time to live my life, meanwhile." Natsu continued.

"Live your life?" Lucy questioned him.

"Most jobs nowadays consume your life. Working endless hours, getting stressed, lack of sleep..." Natsu listed. "I like this job because it keeps me on my feet and has little work hours. Not to mention getting to meet such nice people." He smiled down to her.

"Very good point, Mr. Dragneel." Lucy nodded. "So in what way do you 'live your life'?"

"I have fun." Natsu replied casually with a grin. "Might as well when I'm young. When I get older, that's when I'll start settling down."

"Well, I hope that works out for you." Lucy smiled up to the man.

Natsu docked the small boat on the wooden pier and jumped out of the boat. He turned back to the beauty behind him and held out a hand for her.

"Here you go, Miss. Heartfillia." Natsu held out a hand with a smile.

Lucy took his hand in hers and smiled back to him. She slowly stepped out of the boat, clicking her heels as she stepped onto the wooden planks.

"Thank you, Mr. Dragneel." Lucy said as she stepped in front of the man, staring into his eyes.

She watched as Natsu jumped back into the boat and give her a farewell nod.

"It's been a pleasure serving a pretty lady like you." He smirked as he recaptured his long stick.

Lucy smirked back and strolled to the edge of the dock.

"Then I hope you wouldn't mind accompanying this pretty lady to dinner this evening?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

Natsu licked his bottom lip with a smile as he jumped out of the boat next to her. He watched Lucy stroll closer to his chest, close enough to make him have to look down to her pretty face.

"And I'm sure such a handsome man wouldn't let a girl like me walk herself home, now would he?" Lucy tilts her head as she looks up to the attractive man above her.

Natsu grinned down at her and stared into her big brown eyes. "I guess that wouldn't be very polite of me, now would it?"

Lucy smirked and watched as he told a man in a booth that he was taking the rest of the night off.

* * *

"So, Miss. Heartfillia." Natsu began as he walked beside her down the dim-lit street. "Where are you taking me to dinner?"

"Well, with a man such as yourself, I was thinking Les Cailloux?" Lucy named the restaurant.

"Sounds nice." Natsu stuffed his hands into his pockets.

The two strolled slowly down the paved street, wanting to spend as much time together as possible.

After hearing an upcoming storm approaching, they hurried to the restaurant, just before it started to drizzle.

The two ate at a candle-lit table for two and told each other about themselves, flirting incognito in between. During that time they spent together, they had grown to love each other. They loved staring into each others eyes, feeling their hearts tingle with joy and watch as the candle light danced around in the shadows that covered their faces. They loved everything about each other, but couldn't find words to utter them.

After the amazing dinner, Natsu walked Lucy to the grand doors of the restaurant and stepped outside, almost into the pouring rain.

They stood underneath the ledge of the roof and heard the low rumble of thunder in the distance as the rain loudly pattered to the stone pavement.

Lucy saw Natsu take off his jacket and hold it out for her to take, leaving him in a thin T-shirt.

"That's quite alright. You should use it." Lucy denied politely.

Natsu stepped in front of her and took her hand in his. He gently placed the jacket in her hand as he stared into her big brown eyes.

"It'd be a shame if such a beauty got wet." He told her in a low tone.

Lucy smiled at him and grasps the jacket in her hand.

She pointed down the street, a bit aways to her hotel for her and Natsu to run to for it.

The two laughed loudly as they ran through the rain. Lucy held his jacket over her head and splashed in puddles of deep water, getting her shoes and edge of her dress wet.

The two made it to the ledge that hanged over her hotel doors. Lucy sighed in relief of the unforgiving rain and shook out Natsu's jacket.

"Hope you didn't get too wet, Miss. Heartfillia." Natsu smirked as rain dripped off his spikey pink hair.

"Thanks to Mr. Dragneel, I didn't." Lucy smirked back to him.

Before Lucy knew it, she felt Natsu's soft lips be firmly pressed against hers. She felt his wet, yet warm arms wrap around her tiny waist and pull her closer to him. She felt herself melt into his warm embrace and wrap her arms around his neck, pushing him closer.

They both had wanted to do this since they first saw each other on the boat. They felt fireworks explode in their hearts and butterflies fill to the rim of their stomachs. That's when they both knew that they loved each other, proving it in a way where there were no words, just a kiss, saying words they couldn't utter.

Lucy felt her lips and body grow cold as Natsu left her embrace. She was stunned by the heart-warming kiss and saw him smile at her with a wink.

Before she could say a word, he took off into the pouring rain, splashing in puddles and disappearing into the dark night.

Lucy touched her cold lips, craving his immensely and found herself growing a smile. She had found her true love, and had kissed him.

Lucy wore a big smile as she entered her room of the hotel. She fell onto her bed, falling asleep quickly, with his jacket snuggled to her face. She smiled in her sleep as she dreamed of the man she loved, kissing him, hugging him, and always being around him.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Lucy hurried to the docks, in hopes of finding her true love. She clenched his jacket that he had left her and saw him nowhere to be found. She looked over to the man in the booth that Natsu had talked to last night.

"Excuse me?" Lucy caught the plump man's attention. "Do you know where Natsu Dragneel is?"

"Yeah, he quit earlier this morning." The man informed her.

"W-Why?" Lucy asked worried.

"Said he had something long-term to do and would be leaving." The man shrugged. "That's all he said."

"Thank you..." Lucy left the booth and walked closer to the docks.

'Where is he? Did I do something wrong?' Lucy thought, worrying that she won't see him again.

She felt tears surface in her eyes, but blinked them back.

'I'm only in the country for a few more days.' Lucy remembered. 'That is until I visit again.'

Lucy decided to wait by the docks on a bench that overlooked the wide and endless river. She clenched his jacket to her heart and pushed back more tears that were threatening to fall.

'Why would he leave all the sudden? And not tell me if he's coming back or when?' Lucy thought as she clenched his jacket tighter.

'I miss him...' Lucy thought as she felt a tear disobey her and slide down her cheek.

* * *

With no sign of Natsu anywhere, Lucy's time had expired in the great city of Paris and returned back to the America's. She had promised herself that she would love no other man except Natsu. Her hope thrived in her heart as she longed to see her true love once again.

Lucy returned every month to Paris, looking out for Natsu. She stayed for a week every month and waited at the docks of the boats. She had even befriended some navigators of the boats and the booth man. Every time she came back after a month, she looked to him in hopes Natsu had made any contact with him. She felt her heart break every time he did a sympathetic shake of his head, signaling nothing had changed.

Lucy visited every month in Paris for a _year_. Her hope was beginning to crumble that he would ever return to see her. Every day on the last day of her week she would visit, she cried on the same bench that overlooked the calm river they had met each other on. She clenched his jacket to her heart as it broke even more as every month passed with no trace of him.

'Maybe he didn't love me...' Lucy often thought as she cried on the bench every day.

Lucy's and Natsu anniversary of their meeting was approaching. Lucy had planned to come to Paris on that exact week for those purposes.

Lucy arrived at the ticket booth on the dock and looked to her friend, once again hopeful. She felt tears sting her eyes as she watched him shake his head with a frown.

"Maybe I just have to realize he's never coming back." Lucy cried to herself.

She once again sat on the bench, overlooking the river. She felt rain start to pour down on top of her and saw her friends from the docks close up and leave. She cried softly on the wet bench, drenching her formal clothing and reminisced over the wonderful night they spent together. She remembered the feeling he gave her when he kissed her with those sweet lips.

Lucy stayed till late, and returned back to her hotel. She mentally prepared herself for the anniversary of meeting her true love tomorrow, and fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy awoke to a gloomy day, set for raining again. She felt her face already tear-stained and her heart already aching in pain. She quickly got ready and ran to the docks, seeing her friends lounge around and talk to one another.

She glanced to her booth friend, and saw him stare at her with sympathy. He knew that today was their anniversary, and it pained him to shake his head to her. He saw her devastated expression plaster on her face and saw her eyes cloud up with tears.

'It's our anniversary...and he's still not here?' Lucy thought as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

She thought the gloomy and threatening sky much fit her emotion right now. She dragged her devastated self to her bench, letting all her boat friends look down at her in pity.

Lucy cried her to her heart's content and felt the rain drench her black dress, the same one she wore that night. She saw the day fly past her, not even caring about how late or early it was.

Eventually, it became midnight and all her friends packed up to leave, knowing there was nothing they could do to console her. The rain hardened with every hour, but Lucy paid no attention to it. All she could feel was her heart breaking and eyes pour out tears in depression.

Lucy's felt her eyes were out of tears, and were exhausted of producing more. That didn't stop a few stray one still fall down her red tear-stained face as she felt the hard rain patter on her cheeks. She felt tired and weary of crying, but she didn't want to move from that bench. Not now, not ever.

Lucy sobbed a bit more and wiped away her tears, but only to have them replaced in a second. She clenched the only thing to remind her of him close to her heart. She felt the wet fur of the jacket in her fingers and the slippery leather be drenched in more rain and tears.

"You know, tears don't complement that pretty face yours all that well." She heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

She felt her heart rejoin together and leap in joy at the recognition of the seductive voice.

Lucy turned around slowly, not wanting it to be her imagination.

There, right in front of her eyes, stood the man she loved with all of her heart. She felt a lump in her throat and her stomach fill with butterflies. She saw Natsu, slouching with his hands stuffed in his pockets, dripping water everywhere. His normally spikey pink hair that she adored fell flat to his face as that dripped water too. He let a small smirk form on his lips that Lucy had craved since a year ago.

"N-Nastu...?" Lucy choked out in disbelief.

Natsu strolled over and leaned on the back of the bench on his elbows and put his face close to her unbelieved face and smiled.

"So tell me, what's a pretty girl like you doing, waiting for a handsome guy like me?" Natsu smiled at her stunned face.

Lucy gave the biggest smile in the world and threw her arms around Natsu's neck, planting a big kiss on the lips she craved the most. She felt Natsu embrace her waist once again and envelope her in the same heat he once did a year ago at the hotel.

Lucy felt herself cry tears of happiness as she never let go of true love. She pulled herself away from his sweet lips and hugged him tightly, hearing the softening rain lightly patter to the ground.

"I missed you so much..." Lucy cried into his chest.

"I know, I missed you too." Natsu hugged her back tightly. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"Why did you just leave!" Lucy sobbed. "I waited for you for a year, and you just left..."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Natsu told her.

Lucy looked up into his face, feeling the rain fall onto hers. She saw him grin down at her with the smile she longed to see for so long.

"I went away for so long to get money." Natsu continued as he stared into her brown eyes. "I wanted me to have enough money to take care of you, so I went out and got it. It took a lot out of me to not be able to see you for so long, but I knew it'd be worth it once I came back."

"Take care of me..." Lucy stared into his black eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you sad, but I'm here to make up for it." Natsu gave a sympathetic grin.

'He wants to live with me...and take care of me...' Lucy tried to process in her brain.

Lucy smiled widely and stood on her toes to kiss him again. She felt him pull her closer and smile in between kisses.

Natsu pulled apart from her soft lips and grinned down to her.

"So Ms. Heartfillia, will you do me the courtesy of living with me?" Natsu asked in his seductive tone that Lucy loved.

Lucy tilted her head and stared into his eyes. "Now why would a handsome man like you ever want a girl like me?"

Lucy felt him pull her closer to him, bumping into his chest and making her blush.

"Because, I don't meet a girl like you every day on a boat." Natsu smirked at her noticeable blush.

"So I'm going to treasure that beauty I found on that day." Natsu looked deep into her eyes.

The two stared into their love's eyes and felt the rain lighten up to a drizzle. They closed their eyes and gave a long kiss, stealing their breaths away. They loved each other from the bottom of their hearts and they both knew it.

Then they knew, they would always be together, forever and ever, until the day they died.

**(This was just a little one-shot I thought of with a friend. I loved the whole Paris theme so I thought of a cute story to go with it. Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
